Lucy And The Computer Of Addiction
by Wolfsmiley
Summary: Lucy and the rest of the guild have gotten computers and laptops! But, the problem is… Somebody gave Lucy a free computer without notice! If she got addicted, who would be the one to save her? PLEASE READ! NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Storyline: Lucy and the rest of the guild have gotten computers and laptops! But, the problem is…Somebody gave Lucy a free computer without notice! If she got addicted who would be the one to save her? NaLu**

**This is my fourth story for Fairy Tail!**

**I got this idea a couple weeks ago about having computers and networking stuff! And the main victim will be Lucy, for she is always a great target for my stories! *giggles* Anyways, I hope this story will go far with a lot of reviews!**

**Enjoy, my "Always target Lucy for your stories" fans! :D**

* * *

><p>It was just a normal morning where Lucy got up and went to the guild in a good mood. She wanted to go on a job with Natsu and her team, but something was different when she walked in. It seems that quite a few guild members weren't here, which made the room quiet. Actually, too quiet. Lucy made her way to the bar.<p>

"Hey, Lucy, I'm surprised you came to the guild today!" Mira said, cleaning an empty beer mug.

"What do you mean? And why are some of the guild members not here today?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't hear?" Mira asked, looking serious.

"No…what happened?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Apparently these so called "computers and laptops" have been coming in recently, and everyone in the guild bought one. ….You didn't buy one, did you?" Mira replied.

"Umm….no. Is it that good?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, it's amazing! You should buy it! But don't get too into it, or you might not be able live without it for a couple minutes!" Mira warned.

"I think I might just go ahead and buy it, since everyone else has it! I'll go get my money at home and buy it! And you know, I'm not going to use it all the time. Anyways, thanks, Mira!" Lucy said as she ran out the guild doors.

Little did Lucy know that someone already bought her one and placed it on her desk, just for the enjoyment of its victim. The computer was waiting for its owner to come so it could get all her attention and never walk away.

**-To Lucy-**

Lucy went upstairs to get her money on her desk, then realized there was something on her desk. "What's this?" She asked out loud, assuming no one heard her. Lucy had a puzzled look on her face and viewed it from top to bottom. "Oh my god! It's actually the computer thingy that Mira was talking about! And good thing there is instructions! But, I wonder why I didn't see this earlier," She said nervously.

"Have fun, Lucy," A raspy voice said outside her window as he left.

**-At the guild-**

Natsu and Happy came bursting through the doors, like always, and made their way to the bar.

"Hi, Natsu and Happy, what would you like?" Mira said as she smiled.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked, panting.

Mira giggled. "I think she went to buy the computer or laptop today," She said.

Natsu grinned happily. "That's great!" He said.

Happy was very unsure about Lucy getting a computer or a laptop. It just made him feel so uneasy. And, what if she got addicted? What about their training house (AKA Lucy's house)?

"Happy, you look a bit worried. What's wrong?" Mira asked the blue cat.

"I just think that Lucy shouldn't be getting a computer. It makes me feel uneasy.. What about you? I'm probably not the only one," Happy replied sadly.

Natsu and Mira just looked at the cat, shocked, then looked at each other and nodded.

"Happy, you're just too worried about Lucy. She'll be fine!" Natsu said, grinning.

"I agree with Natsu on this, she probably will say it's a waste of her money, since they get annoying sometimes," Mira said, smiling.

Happy couldn't feel a little bit at ease that his friends were trying to not make him worry so much, but it just wasn't enough for him to erase the thought of all the possibilities of what could happen.

"Natsu, Happy, you should let Lucy get used to her new computer, so don't barge into her house today, alright?" Mira said.

"I guess, but it isn't fun when Lucy isn't around," Natsu complained, putting his head down on the bar counter making Mira giggle.

"Why don't you go on a job, just you and Happy?" Mira asked.

"I guess, but what about Lucy?" Natsu replied.

"I know you don't want to leave her out of the job, but she's busy, so I suggest you go on a job with Happy alone," Mira said.

"Well, I guess so…Come on, Happy, let's go!" Natsu said as Happy and him went out the door for their job.

Mira just smiled. _"Hope you have fun, Lucy"_ She said to herself.

**-Speaking of Lucy, let's see how she's doing-**

Lucy had did all her settings and was starting out on YouTube, then went to other websites, such as DeviantART and FanFiction, etc. Then, soon enough, she wanted to buy some games for Pablo **(She named her computer Pablo), **such as Left 4 dead, **(Original is always best) **Garry's Mod, The Sims 3 **(She loves fantasizing, right?)** and Oblivion The Elder Scrolls. "I should have gotten this sooner!" Lucy said happily as she installed her games.

The mysterious man that gave her the computer looked through her window and smiled wickedly.

"Don't use it too much, or you won't be able to leave it alone," His raspy voice said again as he left, jumping down to the streets.

Lucy took off her headphones. "What was that?" She asked as she looked out her window to see nothing. "This music is probably just echoing through my ears... Oh, crap, I'm going to die if I don't get back to my game!" She panicked as she went back to her game, forgetting reality till the next morning.

**-In the morning. It's 7:00 AM-**

Lucy is still playing on Pablo.

"I think I should go to bed before Natsu comes in. He might think I'll get addicted," She said, giggling a bit, then not bothering to change into her PJ's and went to sleep.

**-To Natsu and Happy-**

Happy was asleep on Natsu's shoulder as they went to Lucy's house, since they all knew she was taking a shower at this time, right? Natsu then climbed up to her window and opened it to see it was still a little light. _"Is she still asleep? That's unusual"_ Natsu said to himself as he looked around the half lit up room. He saw half of Lucy's body hanging over the bed, and the other half on the bed. Natsu chuckled a bit, making Lucy shoot up, but she fell on the floor in the process, making Natsu laugh harder.

Lucy looked up at Natsu who was laughing, and she growled. "What do you want?" She asked seriously.

Natsu was taken a few steps back from her growl. "Umm, I always come here in the morning, Luce. Don't ya know that?" He said, smiling.

Lucy couldn't help but smile back. Then, her face turned back into an angry one when she looked at the clock. "Its 7:25 AM! What do you think you're doing, waking me up at this time!" She snapped, waking Happy up.

"Well, you're always up at this time, and we decided to stop by an-" Natsu got cut off by Lucy.

"I will let it pass this time, but if you dare wake me up at this hour again, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE AS HELL ITSELF!" Lucy yelled, gesturing him to get out from the window, since he would never use the door.

"Luce, you're cranky. You should get some "Beauty Sleep", weirdo," Natsu said, putting the emphasis on "Beauty Sleep" as he jumped out of the window.

Lucy was about to scream, but then she saw her computer. "Good morning, Pablo!" She said as she booted up the system and waited for everything to load.

Natsu heard Lucy's voice go all happy again, making him wonder. "Hey, Happy, what's up with Lucy?" He asked his friend.

"I don't know, maybe she didn't get a goodnight sleep?" Happy replied.

"Maybe, but Lucy said something about Pablo and got all happy…..is she hiding something from us?" Natsu asked worriedly as they walked to the guild.

**-Lucy would never hide anything from Natsu, right? Let's see what the guild is up to-**

Gray and Erza were chatting at the bar with Mira about the new computers and laptops, when suddenly they heard Natsu shout. "Everyone, we're back!" Everyone smiled to see that they were back from their mission, but then realized Lucy was missing.

"Natsu, where's Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Well she's st-" Natsu got cut off by Lucy running through the guild doors to the request board.

"Good morning, everyone!" Lucy said, sleepily and out of breath.

"Luce, I thought you were sleeping?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to come here. Plus, my rent is due soon, so I'll be doing some jobs," Lucy said as she searched the request board.

Natsu was about to say something, but Lucy already ran out of the guild for her job.

Natsu sighed sadly and walked to the bar where the others were. "But I thought we were a team?" He asked out loud.

"Maybe she wants to go by herself, since you do destroy everything," Gray said, making Natsu glare at him.

"Or maybe she just needs space for herself, because we have brought her on a lot of jobs that made her feel uncomfortable," Erza said, getting a sad nod from Natsu.

Mira was getting a bit worried for Lucy. _"Maybe I should've told her not to buy it,"_ She questioned herself.

Team Natsu decided it was best just to go home, and they did, leaving the guild partly empty. Then, just an hour later, Lucy came back, just a little bruised, with a bag of jewels in her hands.

"Oh, Lucy, you're back," Mira said, a little happy but worried at the same time.

"Yeah, I'm going on another job in a couple minutes, and I was wondering if you could hang onto my jewels for a couple hours?" Lucy asked, panting a bit.

"Of course, Lucy!" Mira said, taking the bag of jewels and watching Lucy run out of the guild again.

**-This repeated over 6 times, so Lucy has about 160,000 J-**

Lucy came back into the guild at 7:00 PM to collect all her jewels. Then, she saw her teammates at the bar again, so she walked over. Either way, she needed to collect her reward in the end.

"Lucy, welcome back again! Is this your last mission for the day?" Mira asked, making Team Natsu look at Lucy in shock.

"Yeah, this is my last job for today, because I need to get back to gam- I mean I need to get back to my novel. And, hey guys, sorry for my rudeness today," Lucy looked over at her teammates sleepily.

"Whatever," Natsu said, scowling at her and making Gray, Erza, Happy and Mira shocked. Lucy was not, for she knew this would happen.

"Hey, I worked my fucking ass off doing these jobs for everyone's share, so be happy, you little shit!" Lucy yelled and covered her mouth in shock as everyone just looked at her, gasping.

Natsu just sat there quietly in his seat, looking at his best friend who just snapped at him for scowling at her.

"Mira, can you get me my bags, please?" Lucy asked, scowling at Natsu now.

"Of course, I'll be with your bags in 2 minutes!" Mira said as she went to the back room, making Lucy sigh.

"Sorry about that, Natsu, I just didn't get enough sleep today," Lucy said avoiding eye contact, since she wasn't even sorry. _"Like I would say sorry to him! Oh dear god, I think I'm getting addicted! Nah, I'm not, I wasted a lot of hours working, so I'm not addicted," _She said inside her mind, then turned to face Natsu, eye to eye.

"It's okay, I guess it was my fault for waking you up and stopping the blood from rushing to your tiny little brain," Natsu mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Lucy asked, pissed.

"What he meant to say was, how many jobs did you take today?" Erza backed up Natsu.

"I took about 7 easy jobs, and 3 difficult jobs, so in total I did 10 by myself," Lucy said, rubbing her neck at all the stares her teammates were giving her. Then, her bags arrived.

"Here they are, Lucy," Mira said, putting 5 huge bags and 4 small bags on the bar counter.

"Thanks Mira! And the 4 small bags are for Erza, Gray, Happy and Ash brain," Lucy said as she left, not realizing what she just said.

Gray smirked, but was a little worried for his rival as they watched Lucy walk. But then, she took something out of her belt. It wasn't her keys, it was more like a little box. And along with that, she put earphones on and walked out, snapping her fingers and nodding her head.

"Now that's weird. Lucy's never like this, unless….." Mira said out loud, making Team Natsu turn around to face Mira.

"What is it?" Gray and Erza asked.

"The computer!" Mira replied worriedly.

"Lucy is not an addict to that kind of stuff," Gray said.

"I agree with Gray. That's just not like her," Erza chimed in.

"Maybe she is, since she just sassed my ass today. She never does that. Well, sometimes, but not like this," Natsu scoffed.

Now, everyone's mouth dropped again at their friend's response.

**-Back to the unknown addict Lucy-**

"What an asshole. He should put a pipe in it sometimes," Lucy said out loud in her apartment, setting her stuff on the dinning room table and making her way upstairs to Pablo. Lucy sighed happily. "I missed you so much today! You can't believe how much I did today! Now I just need some gaming time, and I need to upload screenshots on my Steam account!" She said, booting up Pablo like a pro.

The creepy, unknown man outside her window again, smirking. "You're such a little devil, Lucy…I like that," He said very seductively for some odd reason. He looked down to see a salmon haired fellow. "Never seen him before…..maybe he's one of Lucy's buddies? Actually, scratch that, boyfrienddddddd?" The man rolled his tongue a bit, making Natsu look up.

"Who's there?" Natsu asked, looking up at the roof, then realized he was at Lucy's house _"Fan fucking tastic! Fate just loves to bring me here, doesn't it?"_ He asked himself, forgetting about the guy on her roof and moved on. Then, he heard a window open.

Lucy couldn't see Natsu's hair, so she just thought it was some creeper yelling at himself. So, she just yelled out, "Hey, creeper! If you're going to have yelling conversations with yourself, go to the forest! No one wants to hear you talk crap to yourself!" This made Natsu turn around, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. He waited for an explanation from Lucy.

"What did you say?" Natsu asked angrily.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy yelled and slammed her window shut. She locked that and her other windows, including the front door, since she knew something was about to happen. Basically, she locked herself inside her house, thinking that no one could complain to her about her problem she caused. She didn't want to be taken her away from her precious Pablo. _"Wait, precious Pablo?" _Lucy asked herself softly as she hopped back on. She started playing Left 4 Dead while listening to One Way Or Another by Blondie. **(A/N: Yes, I think if they're going to listen to music, they should at least listen to some of the old songs)**

**-Back to Natsu-**

Natsu couldn't help but worry for his blonde friend that snapped on him earlier today. He worried because 1. There was a strange man on her roof rolling his tongue, and 2. A man walked up to Lucy's door with a package and knocked on the door. _"This is getting a little out of my grip. I need to know what that package is! What if it's a trap, and Lucy gets taken? What if it's poisonous smoke and it kills her! What if-"_ Natsu got cut off in his mind at the sound of a door opening, making him dive to the side of Lucy's house.

"Hello, Miss Lucy. Your package is right here," The man said, handing it to her.

Lucy looked around to see if anyone was watching, and nobody was, so she took the package in her hands. "Thanks!" She said, about to walk inside. Then, she got distracted by the beautiful sky and the clouds, leaving her door open and making Natsu slide in easily. He headed straight for her room.

When Natsu got upstairs, he saw a bunch of game cases for the PC. _"Oh my fucking god! She is an addict! I knew something was wrong! Well, technically, Happy knew it, but still I'm surprised that she's actually..."_Natsu said inside his head. Then, he turned around to see Lucy, shocked that he's here.

"I locked all the windows! How did you get in?" Lucy asked nervously.

"You got distracted and I snuck through the door," Natsu said smartly, smiling.

"_All I wanted was for me to get some peace and quiet with Pablo. Like really, he was talking to me like 3 hours ago," _Lucy said inside her head, nodding. "Back to the chase here, why are you here?" She asked angrily. Good thing she put the package downstairs, or she would've thrown it at him.

"Just wanted to know why you called me a creeper." Natsu crossed his arms, eyeing the package.

"Well, you were yelling out somewhere, disturbing my game sir!" Lucy said.

"Well, someone was on your roof!" Natsu said.

Lucy laughed a bit. "Go home. I'll go on a job with you tomorrow," She said, pointing towards the door.

"I'm sleeping over," Natsu said, sitting on her bed and giving her a smile.

"No," Lucy said avoiding eye contact and looking at Pablo with loving eyes.

Natsu looked at Lucy's facial expression and looked to see her computer and growled. _"No wonder she's being like this," _He said to himself, then calmed down. "Yes, I'm staying over here, since Happy wanted the house to himself tonight," Natsu lied. He really was worried about her, more than he usually did.

Lucy eased up a bit, knowing that she'll make Natsu bored. So bored that he'll leave and make her relax with her adoring Pablo. "Yeah, alright, you can stay over," Lucy grinned, walking over to Pablo.

Natsu saw Lucy grin as she clicked on multiple websites. Then, he blushed at the thoughts going through his head.

"_Hey, why don't you tell her about the videos about you and Lucy on YouTube?"_ The thought asked.

"_N-no! Lucy would probably murder me!" _Natsu replied in his head.

_"What about the FanFiction website? She's seen it, but hasn't found Fairy Tail stories yet. Mostly all of them are about you and Lucy,"_The thought sugessted.

"_Now that's a bad idea! You shouldn't be saying things like that! Even though... It kind of is a good idea," _Natsu muttered softly, hearing a chuckle from his thoughts.

_"Now, last one Natsu…What about DeviantART? On there, there are pictures of you and Lucy everywhere on that site in the Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy category!"_ The thought said, chuckling loudly.

"_I am not doing any of those suggestions, so you can shut up up there, Mr!" Natsu scolded, getting silence, then hearing sighing._

_"Fine! I'll do it for you! You're not going to regret this!"_ The thought said, taking control of Natsu's body.

"_Oh shit! Don't do it! Please!" _Natsu yelled inside his mind, then just started watching his body move a bit on the bed. "Hey, Lucyyyyy," Natsu said, making Lucy turn to face Natsu with a soft smile.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy said, as she glared nicely at Natsu.

"You know how you like to put décor in your room, right?" Natsu said, grinning.

Lucy paused her game. "Yeah, what about it?" She asked. _"He's distracting me from my game! Oh well, I have plenty of hours!" _She said to herself.

"Well, I'm guessing you know about DeviantART, rightttt?" Natsu asked, smiling.

"Yes, I know, why?" Lucy asked nervously, not knowing what he would say.

"Well, if you search up Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy, there are a bunch of pictures of me and you together!" Natsu replied laughing.

Lucy blushed. "You're probably joking. Let me check!" She said angrily, pressing the window button on her keyboard. She opened up DeviantART and typed in "Fairy Tail Natsu and Lucy". Then she pressed search.

"I can't wait to see your expression, Luce!" Natsu waited patiently.

Lucy just growled. "I'm going to smash your head on these walls where your blood can be seen if this is a jo-" She got cut off from all the pictures of Natsu and Lucy appearing. Her mouth went into a perfect "O".

Natsu laughed as Lucy's face got red like Erza's hair. "You wanna know something else?" He asked calming down.

"What?" Lucy snapped.

"Go on YouTube and type in LucyXNatsu. And fierce much?" Natsu said, pretending to have a cat's claws, scratching something invisible.

"Oh, come it can't be this bad, right?" Lucy said as she typed what Natsu told her to type. She just practically died in her seat, making Natsu laugh harder.

Natsu had to take a double take at Lucy, since he thought she had flames of her own, surrounding her violently. "Hey, Lucy, you okay?" Natsu asked stupidly.

"Oh, I'm fantastic! So fantastic that if you don't shut up in 2 seconds I will actually smash your head through my wall! Thanks for asking though!" Lucy said, threatening the dense boy.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu said, being as quiet as possible and thinking that Lucy would turn into a second Erza and beat him until she was satisfied.

"Good boy," Lucy said as she praised Natsu like any other house pet, making him growl playfully.

**-Couple hours went by and Natsu fell asleep on Lucy's bed. When Lucy **_**finally **_**turned off Pablo, it was 6:00 AM.-**

Lucy walked to her bed to see pink fluff on the right side of her bed under the covers. _"Oh, come on! I'm tired, Natsu! Go get a life on the couch, not my bed!"_ She yelled inside her mind. _"Only one thing to do! Pull him off my damn infected bed!"_ She said again, taking Natsu's arm and trying to throw him on the ground. Unfortunately for her, he was too heavy.

**-After many tries, she decided to call it quits. 6:30 AM-**

Lucy panted as to how much work she had to go through, just to move her best friend's body 1 cm closer to the edge of the bed. _"Forget it! I'll just sleep with him, because there is no way I can sleep on the couch!" _She yelled inside her mind, about to climb into the bed. Just then, Natsu finally managed to sprawl out his body into an "X", taking up all the space on the bed.

Natsu then heard a growl. He thought was from Lucy, so he wouldn't care if he wasn't doing anything wrong, right?

Lucy got really pissed, and now it seemed like she had the strength to do anything right now, so she went to the end of her bed and took both of Natsu's feet. She began to drag them, but apparently, Natsu felt like he was being tickled, so he kicked his feet, making Lucy get knocked back into her wooden bookshelf. "Natsu, get your fat ass off of my bed!" Lucy yelled, making Natsu shoot up off the bed.

"I don't have a fat ass! You're mean! Weren't you already sleeping? And how the hell did you get over there?" Natsu asked.

"Yes you do, since you took over my bed! No, I wasn't. I was just done playing! And I tried to drag you off my bed by your feet and you kicked me back into the damn bookshelf!" Lucy yelled sleepily.

"Well, then sleep in your bed while I'm still up!" Natsu said, pointing to the bed.

"Alright, mom, I'll be right there," Lucy said as she climbed into her bed without changing into her PJ's again, and drifted off to sleep.

"Well, how I am supposed to get to the other side of the bed?" Natsu asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's the first chapter done for this story! I hope everyone likes this story. I put about 2 days with a couple breaks in this, so I'm very excited to see how much my effort goes with the magical reviews!<strong>

**The first 10 people to review get thanks in the next chapter!**

**See ya next time everyone, including you "Always pick Lucy as the target for the story because it always turns out awesome!" people!**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Storyline: Lucy and the rest of the guild have gotten computers and laptops! But, the problem is… Somebody gave Lucy a free computer without notice and if she got addicted, who would be the one to save her? NaLu**

**This is PART TWO of Lucy And The Computer Of Addiction! I know I haven't been writing chapters lately… It's been hard, since I have school. *sad face* I'll try my best to upload as quickly as possible. Oh, and before I start!**

**Thanks to the following reviewers~!**

**Wolf Girl Jaye (Today is your lucky day! It's updated!)**

**Mrs. Snow-sama (Sorry, lol. I couldn't put your name in the writing for some reason. Sorry!)**

**Anna D (I'm assuming that it was supposed to be a smiley? Lol)**

**Wendyvel (I'm very evil. Muahahaha *Coughs* Hahaha lol.)**

**Eierann (Yes, I know right! Did you know there is a sauce called Prego? Lol. It's a true fact XD)**

**Crystilia (Well, you're just going to have to find out in this chapter. Muahaha lol.)**

**JazANIME (Hmm. M rated, huh? *grins widely* thanks for the idea! Now off to some M rated NaLu fanfics! XD)**

**ShiningStellar (Glad you liked the amazing new language Lucy can speak now! More aggressive/sexiness from Lucy! XD)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Previous chapter!<em>

"I don't have a fat ass! You're mean! Weren't you already sleeping? And how the hell did you get over there?" Natsu asked.

"Yes you do, since you took over my bed! No, I wasn't. I was just done playing! And I tried to drag you off my bed by your feet and you kicked me back into the damn bookshelf!" Lucy yelled sleepily.

"Well, then sleep in your bed while I'm still up!" Natsu said, pointing to the bed.

"Alright, mom, I'll be right there," Lucy said as she climbed into her bed without changing into her PJ's again, and drifted off to sleep.

"Well, how I am supposed to get to the other side of the bed?" Natsu asked.

* * *

><p><strong>-In the Morning: 1:00 PM. Damn, she sleeps in late! XD-<strong>

Lucy fluttered her eyes open sleepily, since she started to get really heated up for some odd reason. So, she did what every other person would do. She looked over to see what the problem was, then started to scream. This situation would already have been scary, and for Lucy it was _very_ scary.

"Your face is too close!" Lucy screamed, punching Natsu in the face and making him fall off the bed with a loud "thump".

"Luce, you punch too hard," Natsu whined, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Natsu, you shouldn't sleep with me," Lucy said in Natsu's imitating voice, making him scowl at her and getting a chuckle back. "I thought you're a morning person. What's with the sleeping in and all?" Lucy asked seriously.

Natsu shuddered from her serious look. "Well…I…I-" He was cut off by Lucy.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked angrily.

"I was up from your tossing and turning!" Natsu lied, which Lucy bought it.

"Oh, *giggles* my bad…NEXT TIME, DON'T SLEEP WITH ME!" Lucy yelled, skipping to the bathroom happily.

Natsu shuddered. _"I'm going to end up dead here if I- Hey, it's Lucy's novel! But on the computer! I'll check it out!" _He said to himself, getting distracted by the main problem and walking over to the computer, AKA Pablo.

**-Lucy, who is still in her bathroom, is taking a shower. Let's go!-**

Lucy took a shower, this time listening to her favorite type of music and not keeping track of time. She thought to herself, _"Natsu is probably at the guild. No worries," _or something around _"He probably went back to sleep, knowing that idiot."_

But, poor Lucy. She was absolutely wrong in so many different ways. Lucy was going to face many breakdowns when she got out from her peaceful moment.

**-Back to Natsu-**

Natsu was done reading her novel which was really interesting, since there was a dragon in it. So, he only read the parts where it said dragon in it. Anyways, Natsu decided to play games on Lucy's computer, since he was bored. As he clicked multiple websites, a virus advertisement popped up saying, "**CLICK HERE FOR YOUR OWN MAGICAL DRAGON EGG!"** And like always, Natsu got excited.

"I could grow my own Igneel! And then I can teach it a bunch of stuff! YA!" He said giddily, as he clicked the virus ad.

TROJAN VIRUS HAS APPEARED! The Virus window popped up, making a screeching sound, which hurt Natsu's ears and allowing Lucy to hear it as well. "Oh shit, oh shit!" Natsu said, trying to press random keys to fix the problem he created.

Lucy comes out in her normal clothes, but stood in the doorway of the bathroom. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot, as if asking for an explanation. "What was that sound?" Lucy asked, looking into Natsu's onyx eyes.

"J-just finishing up a game of driving!" Natsu lied.

"Oh, that's why I heard the screeching sound. I thought you got a virus on my computer or something!" Lucy laughed, getting a nervous laugh from Natsu.

"Yeah, I don't know what yo-" Natsu got cut off by the Trojan window Virus popping up again, screeching and making the two both jump. Natsu looked at Lucy who was staring directly at him, almost looking like she was about to wave his body around like a rag doll.

"N-Natsu! What have you done!" Lucy yelled, stomping over to Natsu.

"Oh, look at the time!" Natsu looked at his imaginary watch and looked at Lucy. "Got to go feed Happy. See ya!" Natsu quickly said, diving out the window. Unfortunately for him, Lucy caught him by his foot, so he was left dangling out of her window.

"Get back in here, flame head…" Lucy hissed, dragging Natsu's foot into the top room again. People looked at Lucy's house strangely, since a pink haired boy looked like he was getting sucked into the pitch black window was dangling out of the window. Natsu was whimpering, asking for any "Helps" or "Save me!" The people just laughed, thinking this was just for entertainment, then walked off, continuing their daily things.

Lucy then whipped the poor dragon slayers body on the floor, making him groan in pain. "What did you do to my computer?" Lucy asked again, angrily.

"I clicked on a dragon advertisement and got a virus on your computer!" Natsu said, squeaking.

"YOU WHAT? NATSU DRAGNEEL! I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Lucy yelled, beating up Natsu until you couldn't recognize him anymore. Then she went downstairs to get the package she left and opened it up. They were fire draining cuffs for fire mages. This included dragon slayers, because they were such a hassle to handle in your house. Lucy then walked upstairs and put the Fire Draining Cuffs on Natsu's wrists, feet and neck, while having an evil expression on her face.

The man in the dark cloak was outside Lucy's window, looking through with a weird grin.

"Lucy, you learn so fast. I'm so proud of you! But you aren't a full addict yet, you just need to get rid of your little boyfriend and everything will go into place, just like I planned. But first, I need to fix your computer!" The man said, twirling his finger around in a circular motion. He pointed to the infected computer and hit it lightly, which caused it to come back to life again. "Thank me later, Lucy," The cloaked man seductively said as he left.

Lucy looked at her window. "I swear, I'm hearing things….now, to my infected computer. Let's see what I can do…" She said, walking over to her computer and turning it on. As it loaded, she started to get a little worried that she might not be able to play on it again! So, she just waited, getting lost in her thoughts.

Natsu woke up fast and shot up out of the chair, making it break. "Lucy, are you okay!" Natsu yelled, looking over to Lucy, who was smiling widely at her computer screen.

Lucy then turned her head towards Natsu. "I've never felt better, Natsu!" She said a bit crazily, smirking. Then a zombie appeared on Lucy's screen, making loud noises, which made her daze back into the game. "Yeah, make yourself at home. Don't BURN anything!" Lucy yelled back to Natsu, smiling.

"Alright, more food for me!" Natsu said excitedly, taking a cold chicken out. "Just need to heat this up and-" Natsu stopped talking, since his hand wouldn't light up in fire. He heard Lucy laugh from her desk, as she continued to play her game. "Lucy, I can't produce fire! Help me!" Natsu whimpered, raising his hands in the air (like a retard would) and ran over to Lucy.

"Natsu, I put fire draining cuffs on you, dumbass. Look before you leap, not leap before you think!" Lucy said, facepalming herself.

Natsu growled. "Why the hell would you do that?" He yelled.

"Because you would simply burn something with your hot body," Lucy said, simply getting a smirk from Natsu.

"So you're saying I'm hot? As in sexy?" Natsu walked closer to Lucy, who was getting a little pissed.

"No, I meant in your body temperature! Jeez, don't even start flattering yourself because you're just too fat to do that," Lucy smirked, pausing her game.

"Hey, I may be fat, but you'll always be ugly, and I can diet," Natsu shot back, giving himself an imaginary pat on the back in sworn victory, only to hear a growl. _"Mission accomplished!" _Natsu thought to himself happily.

"Hey! You're so ugly, even Goldfish don't smile back! So ha!" Lucy stood up in her desk chair, putting her hands to her sides and smiling in victory, only to hear something like-

"You have a lot of well-wishers. They would all like to throw you down one," Natsu huffed, smiling.

"Hey! I heard you got a brain transplant and the brain rejected you!" Lucy sat on her bed, giving Natsu an I-won-loser look.

Natsu quickly looked back at her with an I'm-not-done-yet look, and replied meanly with "Did the aliens forget to remove your anal probe?" Natsu smirked.

"Natsu!" Lucy said sharply, "If you were my husband, I'd put poison in your fire whiskey." Lucy smirked.

"And if I were your husband," responded Natsu, "I'd drink it!" Natsu let out a laugh, only to get a slap in the face, leaving a red mark.

"I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter." Lucy skipped happily to her bed again.

Natsu nursed his cheek. "Well, I read your novel, and that is not a novel to be tossed aside lightly. It should've have been thrown with great force. Hahaha!" He pointed a thumb towards himself onto his chest. "I just won!" Natsu said, victoriously.

Lucy raised her hand and pointed it at Natsu. "Calling you an idiot would be an insult to all the stupid people," Lucy said, giggling like a schoolgirl talking about boys.

Natsu walked over to Lucy. "Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma." Natsu said knocking Lucy out by accident, patting her head with a hard hand. He didn't seem to notice, so Natsu took her hand and ran to the guild, since he was bored at Lucy's house. Poor Lucy, she didn't even know that her body was waving like a flag. Natsu started to run faster and faster, each minute picking up a huge amount of speed!

**-The guild-**

Everyone was doing their daily things at the guild, but waited impatiently for the pink haired boy and the blonde haired celestial mage to arrive. And finally, their prayers were answered! Natsu came running into the guild with an unconscious Lucy attached to his hand, with her body waving like a flag.

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled happily, only to get punched in the face by Gray. He flew into a bunch of tables, with Lucy cushioning his fall, only to hear a cry of pain surrounding the guild.

"Why did you just scream, flame head! You scared?" Gray laughed.

"Umm, Gray, I think that sounded like Lu-chan!" Levy said, trying to find some evidence of their blonde friend around the guild.

"Lucy, what kind of magic trick is this? I wanna learn!" Natsu shouted, still on top of Lucy and not knowing it.

"Lucy didn't use magic, dumbass!" Gray shouted across the room, which caught Natsu's hearing.

"You wanna go, stripper!" Natsu yelled getting up fast, but slipping just a couple seconds later because something was underneath him. They all heared another groan.

The guild looked to see Lucy, who was being suffocated by the dragonslayer's body weight. She was trying to gasp for air, but nothing came out. "LUCY!" The guild cried, rushing over to her with Natsu still on top.

"Lucy isn't here. She's playing a trick on us!" Natsu said as the crowd of guild members came closer and closer, making him wonder if they were going to beat him up, one by one.

Lucy's weak arms tried to push Natsu off, but he was too damn fat! _"I told him he was too fat! But nooooooooo,he just had to deny it then sit on me with his fat ass!" _Lucy thought to herself, trying to roll around…..nothing worked.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, coming through the guild doors in the nick of time. He tackled Natsu into a flying hug, taking him off the half dead Lucy.

"Happy, where were you?" Natsu asked, petting his best friend's head and smiling, oblivious to what just happened.

"Fishing!" Happy smiled happily, looking over to the crowd. "What happened over there?" The blue cat asked.

"Fat-ass over there crushed Lucy," Gajeel said, eating a piece of metal.

"A man doesn't use a woman for protection!" Elfman ranted.

Then everyone started talking about how Natsu should be more non-oblivious to his surroundings more, since he nearly killed his teammate. Sad thing is, they didn't see Lucy stand up violently, stomping towards Natsu. She was pushing many people out of the way, including ERZA. Lucy ended up knocking over her strawberry cake, making her go into an all caps rage/shit storm moment.

"NATSUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"LUCYYYYYYYYY!" Erza screamed at the blonde.

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" The guild members screamed.

Lucy didn't care about Erza's threat. She already had a plan. "GRAY PUSHED ME! IT'S HIS FAULT!" Lucy yelled, making Erza stomp towards Gray.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT AGAIN!" Gray yelled, running away from Erza, who swung her sword in every direction possible.

Lucy turned her violent gaze back to Natsu. "Natsu, did you have fun using me as a cushion?" Lucy asked violently with a dark aura around her.

"I didn't know! I swear!" Natsu backed up as Lucy came closer.

"First the bed incident, then the computer, and now you using me as a cushion! You're going to regret what you've done to my precious life!" Lucy cornered Natsu.

"Can't we work this out, Luce? Hehe…." Natsu cowered in fear as Lucy got taller.

Lucy brightened up. "Of course we can work this out! P-A-I-N-F-U-L-L-Y! BITCH!" She said, taking her fists out and punching Natsu like a ragdoll in the corner. The guild members sighed. "Two Erzas at one time makes a huge difference!" They said as they watched their favorite Dragonslayer and Ice mage get beaten to a pulp.

The mysterious man who watched Lucy beat up her friend smiled. "She's fiesty! I liiiiike that," He rolled his tongue once again. "But, I need to get to work. PLAN N in progress! Plan N : Send a note to Lucy inside the guild, making her meet her secret admirer!" The man said evilly, transforming into the mail man with the written note in his hand and walking inside the guild.

The attention in the guild turned towards the mailman, making everyone stop what they were doing and wondering why the mail man would come here.

"Why are you here? Who are you?" Erza asked, throwing Gray to the ground, which made Juvia nurse him quickly.

"Is Lucy Heartfilia here? I have a note for her!" The mail man asked, replying to Erza's question.

Lucy stopped beating up Natsu and skipped happily towards the mailman. "Lucy Heartfilia is right here!" She said smiling.

"You're more beautiful in person! I thought I would never get to see the day!" The mailman said.

Lucy blushed. "Thanks so much! And, what's the note you have for me?" She asked quickly, so Natsu wouldn't think that the man was trying to hit on her or anything like that.

"Oh yes! Here it is, Miss Heartfilia." The mail man smiled and handed Lucy the note.

"Thanks so much!" Lucy said, waving as the man walked away.

"Anytime," The mail man replied normally, but a bit suspiciously, and walked out of the guild, smirking. _"Mission accomplished!" _He said, going into a nearby alley and changing back into his original. He began walking out to the place where he was going to meet Lucy.

Lucy looked at the note and it's said:

_Hi! I've heard around town that you're a popular mage, and I've been admiring you from quite some time now. So, I was wondering if we could meet up at the sola tree in the park! Come at 6:00 PM! I'll be waiting for you, so don't worry that you're going to be late._

_From, your secret admirer :3_

"_Since its only 4:15 PM, I think I'll get changed into something a little prettier to meet this guy," _Lucy said to herself. "Everyone, I'll be leaving now! Have a nice day!" Lucy said, walking out of the guild and not hearing Natsu calling her name.

**-To Lucy's house! :3-**

Lucy turned her stereo on high, skipping to the song "Moves like Jagger" by Maroon 5. "That's a bit better. Now on to the dress!" Lucy said excitedly, putting her outfit together. And again, it's a little creepy, because the creepy man AKA secret admirer is watching her every move from out the windows. STALKER!

**-To Natsu-**

Natsu was bored out of his mind. _"I have nothing to do because Luce left!" _He pouted inside of his mind, then clutched his heart area. _"Everytime I say her name or even think about her, my heart beats faster and faster. Why?" _Natsu asked himself, slamming his head on one of the guild's tables.

"Wonder what's up with Natsu," A guild member said.

"Probably didn't get his fire yet," Macao replied.

"Nah, I think it's because he didn't get to destroy another town again!" Gildarts laughed.

"Flamehead here is probably just down because he needs a better brain!" Gray laughed along with the guild members.

"Shut it, will ya?" Natsu growled.

"Did bunny girl dump you?" Gajeel laughed, only to get a smack in the head by Levy.

"I'm not even going out with her!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't need to get your panties in a bunch!" Gajeel stood up.

"Come on, tinhead. Fight me!" Natsu yelled.

"Challenge accepted!" Gajeel yelled back.

"Not without me, you bastards!" Gray joined in.

"Gray-sama! I'll be cheering for you!" Juvia said, holding up a huge poster that said "Go Gray-sama!"

And the fight goes on.

**-Let's go back to Lucy, since she is meeting someone new! It's now 5:56 PM :3-**

Lucy was doing touch ups on her hair, then looked at her spirit Plue. "Do I look pretty, Plue?" Lucy asked her spirit.

"Pu-pun!" Plue agreed, only to get a lovingly hug from Lucy.

"You're so adorable!" Lucy snuggled Plue some more, then looked at the clock "Oh fu- jeez! I'm going to be late! Sorry, Plue, but you have to go now!" She said, closing Plue's gate sadly and grabbing her clutch. She made her way out of the door to the sola tree in the park. So, Lucy ran until she stopped at the park entrance. Lucy walked in the entrance, heading for the big sola tree. Eventually, she saw a man looking at his watch and tapping his foot nervously, so Lucy ran over, only to expect the worst.

"Hey, you must be Lucy, right?" The man asked.

"Uh…yeah!" Lucy stammered as she blushed.

The man chuckled.

**-Lucy's POV-**

This man looked so familiar to me. I've never seen someone so similar in my entire life! He looked exactly like Natsu, but had hazel eyes, an elbow sleeved white shirt with a 13 on it, a green scarf (no scales), grey jeans and Natsu's hairstyle, but brown hair.

His laugh was cute when I stammered, but I just had to ruin the moment with my meaness.

"So, you're my secret admirer then?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup!" The guy in front of me said.

"Well, it's not secret anymore," I teased, only to hear his amazing laugh once again.

"Sorry for not saying this earlier, but my name is David. Would you like to get some dinner with me? I'll pay," David asked me nicely.

And of course I would gladly accept, because come on! Natsu was pretty sexy! And I hate to admit it, but if someone is the opposite of Natsu but has the same physical structure, I'm in! So I replied with "Sure! Let's get going! Since you're paying, you choose a place that you like! Okay?"

David smiled with a toothy grin.

"I would gladly be able to choose for you," He told me happily.

I must've had a stroke just looking at him. I've never actually went head over heels like this. Maybe it's a charm? I sure didn't care; he was gorgeous! And then, by the time I stopped my thought, we were already at a 5 star restaurant, talking about what we like!

**-David's POV-**

I already thought this out and planned it on a piece of paper so I wouldn't forget, because usually I forget important things like these. Anyways, I have my victim in place, and I'm starting to tell her what I like, which would be very similar to what she likes.

"So, do you like gaming?" She asked me.

"Of course I do! What are your favorite games?" I exclaimed.

She then started to explain a lot of games to me that obviously I never heard of in my entire life, so I just nodded to what she said, smiling. This is like stealing candy from a baby, because I'll get her addicted to the internet and make her never let go of it. It will make her lose all her friends, and then when she is due on rent, I got the money for it, so no worries here! Just 2 problems here: 1. I can't get too attached to the girl, or everything will come down, and 2. She's too close with her guild members!

"Umm, David, hellooo?" Lucy called my name and giggled, making me of course blush nervously.

"Sorry, lost in my thoughts. Anyways, what was it?" I asked covering up a bit.

"I asked if you use magic," She replied.

"Of course I do!" I said happily, only to get a little giggle.

"What type?" Lucy asked once again, making me a little nervous.

"A type," I replied humorously, to get another giggle from Lucy.

"Spit it out, David" She giggled.

"Spy Magic!" I replied to her, making her go dumbfounded. Is she really that serious? She's never heard of spy magic? What type of magic user doesn't know all magics? A newbie? I hope the fuck not! Stay calm, David. Stay calm. Nothing to flip out about.

"Ohhhhh, you're an assassin then, because spy magic is related to Dagger Magic, which there another one is called Assassination Magic!" Lucy smarted me out, only to let a weird smile creep up. Maybe she wasn't as stupid as I thought.

"Well, I think I'm all set. What about you?" Lucy asked me nicely.

"Yeah, I'm stuffed!" I said, taking out my wallet and placing the money down.

"Thanks so much!" Lucy thanked me.

"Anytime. Mind if I walk you home? I don't want a pretty girl like you getting hurt in the night," I lied. Well, sort of.

"Sure, let's go to my apartment!" She said to me, dragging me with her hand. I already knew where her apartment was, but I just pretended to not know where she lived. It was pretty hard….

**-Lucy's POV**-

So, David walked me home. I wasn't quiet and I wasn't very talkative, it was all in the middle, which I liked a lot! David was so…so charming! I've never met someone who likes me for who I am, not what I have. And plus, we have so many things in common! I asked him if he wanted to join the guild, and he replied with a "Maybe". I admired him more than he did for me. Was this love?

"Well, I suppose this is your place, right? Because there's a banner here that says, "Lucy, Please Come Back Home!" David pointed at the banner on my door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"My friends are idiots," I facepalmed, only to get a comforting hand on my shoulder from David.

"I think they just miss you too much," David laughed, and so did I.

"So, when will I see you again?" I asked David kindly.

"I'll probably walk into the guild to take you out somewhere, like the famous library out of town?" He teased me.

"Aww, don't tease me like that!" I slightly punched his shoulder, giggling.

"Well, I'll meet you tomorrow, okay?" David said as he walked on the streets.

"Yeah, see you then! And thanks for everything!" I yelled back, only to get a simple reply

"Anytime!"

I smiled brightly, taking off the banner on my door, then taking out my keys and unlocking my door to the apartment and sighing. "I'm home!" I yelled, just in case Natsu and my team were here. So I did a look around my house, going upstairs to my bedroom. I sighed in relief. Nobody was here, so I skipped happily to my closet and guess what? I found Natsu posing like a mummy in my closet! So I took my nearby PJ's and screamed until I reached the bathroom, locking the door only hearing from the outside.

"Luce! I'm sorry I scared you, I got locked in your closet so I fell asleep standing up!" Natsu said, banging the door so I would open it.

"It's really alright. I wonder who locked you in the closet though, that makes me wonder," I said happily, hearing nothing from the other side of the door. "Natsu?" I asked, opening the door to see him with his mouth gaped open shockingly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled.

"It's alright that I was locked in your closet? What have you done with the real Lucy!" Natsu teased me, I assumed.

"I'm just in a good mood tonight! Want to sleepover and play a board game with me?" I asked evily.

**-Normal POV-**

**(NOTE EVERYONE MUST READ!: Natsu got his fire draining cuffs off somehow. I have no idea how, just keep reading!)**

Natsu agreed to play a board game, and guess what it was? Natsu's most hated board game in the history of board games.

"MONOPOLY!" Lucy shouted, slamming the board game down, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Actually multiple.

"Hey, Lucy, I heard your back from your little date," Gray said with his shirt off.

"Gray, your shirt," Lucy pointed out.

"Oh shit, how does this keep on happenin?g!" Gray yelled looking for his shirt.

"We were wondering if we could-" Erza got cut off by Lucy hugging Erza happily.

"Of course you can sleepover! Natsu and I are already starting to play a board game! Come inside, we'll have a ball of a time, since we're playing Natsu's most hated board game!" Lucy said excitedly, welcoming in her 2 teammates and closing the door behind them. She happily skipped to the living room.

"Alright, I call the hat!" Lucy said, taking the hat.

"I'll go for the horse," Erza said, picking up the horse.

"I call the car!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison, picking up the car together.

"Oh great, here we go again," Lucy facepalmed but then looked at Natsu who was getting green.

Gray smirked. "Remember, transportation," He said, chuckling and sitting back down.

Natsu went back to his color in a couple of minutes and got the dog.

"Okay, now we have to see who can roll the highest!" Lucy said.

Erza rolled a 12.

Gray rolled a 9.

Lucy rolled a 5. *Sad face*

Natsu is just too unlucky; he rolled a 2.

"I'm last! What is the world coming to?" Natsu yelled.

"Calm your nuts, Natsu. It's just a game….that you hate," Lucy laughed with the others.

Natsu pouted.

**-And then when that was done, it went from Monopoly to Candyland, Risk, Sorry, Pictionary, and last but not least, a game of Strip Poker!-**

A contest has occurred: Contest! Whoever can stay up the longest!

"You people seem to be really tired. Do you mind if I sing you a lullaby?" Erza asked, grinning sleepily.

"In your dreams, Erza! Or is it a dream?" Gray asked confusingly.

"My warm touch cures everything!" Natsu shouted sleepily.

"Sureeee it does, fireass!" Lucy laughed sleepily.

"Lucy, don't worry, you'll win. Just let me put them to sleep so you can earn sworn victory! But then, I have to make you fall asleep as well, because we have plans tomorrow!" David smiled, putting a sleeping spell on Lucy's teammates.

Lucy watched as her teamates passed out and laughed. "Suckkersss, I won!" She slurred. "I am the winner of this c-" Lucy got knocked out by David in one second. Damn, girl, he's fast, lol!

"That should do it." David crossed his arms, making his way out of Lucy's apartment in his invisible cloak. "Later, Luce" David whispered, jumping off into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>And this will be continued sooner or later!<strong>

**I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! :O**

**Sorry that it didn't come out sooner! I had a whole entire different story planned, but then when I went to work on it, everything was deleted, so I restarted and I think this turned out better than I expected!**

**I hope everyone liked and will review!**

**P.S: I have a cold, so I might not even write anything on some days! Wish me well!**

**Sincerely, Wolfsmiley! :3**


End file.
